Entities having a presence in an electronic environment, such as may be provided via a Web site or other such source of content, often take advantage of the full capabilities of modern Web-based services to deliver a compelling user experience. For example, a user may access network resources such as Web sites offering items, products, or services for sale. These Web sites often contain many different types of content, often on the same page and in near proximity to each other. Search results presented by a Web site (e.g., in response to a query) often include a limited amount of information about each item, such as price, title, an image, and availability, in order to minimize the amount of space occupied by each search result item on the page. However, the web site likely has additional information about an item that may be of interest to the user.
Search result items are often presented to a user along with user-selectable controls (“facets”) associated with different attributes of the items (e.g., brand, size, age range, etc.). Selecting a facet causes filtering of the search results to items only associated with the selected attribute. The filtered search results may have the unintended consequence of omitting an item that may be of interest to the user even though the item may not have the selected attribute.